Pushed
by QuinnPetersan
Summary: **Updated Chapeter 4**The Professor has been kidnapped by Magneto. How will the X-men function? After Bobby's burned by Lacey will he still persue her? Will Rogue ever leave Bobby for Logan?..... The is my first fic please R&R!
1. Enter the Enchantress

                She stood in the Professors Office with off color eyes gazing nervously around. Why was she here? She didn't even know. All she knew was that she had sneezed, and in that instant it had all disappeared, her once reality that is. Her reality of going to school with her friends, going to concerts, being reckless, prom, her engagement. It was all over, with a sneeze, half the house was frozen and frosted the other half was slightly chard, there were chairs and tables in the air, and she could hear all the thoughts of fear around her. Her one eye instantly changed from lavender to an Icy blue. And now she stood in a room with someone she didn't know but was supposed to have a connection with. She could feel out his abilities.

    "I know what you're going to say so there is no need for you to waste your breath to say it" she sighed and shifted her weight. He watched her skeptically "You believe me to be a danger to myself and others, in that, yes I believe you are correct, a mutant of my power with the lack of control of which I possess is a danger to themselves as well as society"  she laughed a little.

    "What triggered this?" he asked as she watched her. She was incredibly intelligent.

    "A sneeze" she shook her head "You must find that amusing"

    "Actually I don't, but what happened before you sneezed?" the professor asked her from his wheel chair as he leaned forward slightly.

    "My boyfriend proposed to me" she started crying as the ordeal came crashing back. His thoughts of fear passed through her head again the professor handed her a tissue. She took it and dried her eyes. "My community is very anti-mutant, his father was and is the largest activist, isn't that ironic?"

    "That's why you're here, it's for the best Lacey" she nodded and the door opened. Standing in the door way was Bobby. He watched her for a moment until he glimpsed the gloves on her hands.

    "Professor, uhh, Storm says she needs you… downstairs" his voice shook a little.

    "No need to be discreet Bobby meet Lacey Kennedy our newest student"

    "Oh, hi" his voice was still shaky

    "Hello" she spoke as she turned to him. It hit him like a brick, Rouge was a memory, brief and fleeting, suddenly their relationship meant nothing but for sake of appearances, all it took was her one Lavender one Blue eyed gaze.

    "What are the gloves for" he asked hypnotized by her eyes.

    "So I don't hurt anymore people" she pursed her full lips and looked at her shoes, "Professor I'm really tired can I just speak to you in the morning?"

    "If you really want to but we're finished here for the most part. Bobby show her to the empty room next to Rouge's" Bobby nodded and left the room Lacey followed. Storm walked in after they had left.

    "I thought you needed me?" the Professor inquired as he watched Storm's worried gaze.

    "We did but we don't anymore it stopped" She replied as she gazed nervously out of the window.

    "What stopped?"

    "The Jet was spinning, and then suddenly stopped, that girl can't be good news" there was genuine concern in her eyes. She was worried about the other children.

    "I know you are concerned, but she will probably gain control of her powers soon enough, she is an incredibly bright individual"

    "She is also very powerful and she had almost no control, she burned Logan when he was helping her on to the black bird. I was afraid for the first time in there, afraid of another mutant" Storm leaned against the wall.

    "She will gain control of her powers soon enough don't worry it will be okay"

    "I hope you're right"


	2. Kidnapped

                That night the mansion was silent and it was this silence that woke Lacey from her dreams. First it came slowly in short little snippets of dreams. She got out of bed and left her room for the hall as they ripped through her mind, and as she walked it got worse with every step. Everyone's dreams and nightmares floated into her head as she stood in the hall. Soon the not so passive forces forced her to the floor where she sat chanting, "make it stop" over and over again as tears welled in her eyes. It was Scott that found her, the one they called Cyclops, his own thoughts only added to her pain. He saw it as he watched her and left to get the professor.

                When he returned she was still there on the floor holding her knees and rocking back and forth. The professor wheeled his chair over and Scott shook Lacey gently trying to wake her from her this state. She gasped and the whole mansion frosted over. The Professor instantly lulled her back to sleep with his mind. The students had all gathered around her. They were watching her, she seemed more dead than sleeping however. Scott picked her up and took her down stairs.

                It went on for about a week and then it suddenly stopped as soon as she received training. However, she was a loner and she found herself getting teased constantly. She never did anything about it, told anyone or anything of that sort. The Professor had his concerns however. She only got along with the members of the x-men for the most part, Bobby ignored her almost completely and tried to stay away from her at all costs for the most part, he often came off stand offish at best when in fact he really wanted to be softer, warmer towards her. 

                She did however gain control of her powers rather quickly however; she did what it takes most people years to do in a matter of months. It wasn't long before she had complete control. However this might have been because she trained all the time and never let anyone talk to her. She rarely came out of her room after her studies for the day were completed but that was how it was when she was in normal school. Back then however people used to come to her, to the others she started to seem secretive and suspicious.

                One night Lacey was driven from sleep but something she couldn't put her finger on, this feeling festered in the air like a sore. The feeling was so strong it wouldn't let her go back to sleep. So she slid from the sheets and out of the bed to walk to the kitchen with her white night gown flowing behind her.

                Lacey found that the kitchen wasn't empty. Another occupied the place of which she wished to, eating the food of which she sought to perhaps lull her back into a blank state of sleep undisturbed by the dreams of others.

    "Can't sleep or is there an X-men thing tonight?" she spoke as she grinned he shook his head.

    "You tell me" he spoke as he scowled. She shook her head and the ice cream carton slide across the table and the spoon slipped out of his hand. She stuck the spoon in the ice cream and looked at him.

    "It's still hard for me to control that one… very hard" She shook her head and stuck the spoon heaped full of ice cream in her mouth. It melted so fast on one side of her mouth and on the other remained in it's solid state so she flipped the spoon over.

    "Why are you still wearing those gloves?" He moved closer and got another spoon as he watched her slide onto a stool.

    "Ask Wolverine" she replied before plunging the spoon into her mouth again. There was nothing feminine or dainty about it, she was in a mood that was equal to 'give me ice cream or die'.

    "You froze him?" he asked as he sat next to her. She shook her head.

    "Nope, but you're on the right track… think just as painful only hotter" She waved the spoon in the air like a baton as she spoke.

    "Wow, you burned him? I though you controlled ice?"

    "No, I don't really know what I can do, all I know is fire and ice are two things I can easily create" She shook her head and trailed off as she started playing with the Ice cream.

    "So why do you hide from everyone?" he asked as he tilted his head towards her.

    "It's so much easier to hide than to cope, if you haven't noticed I am not the favorite here especially since I turned all the books in the library into ice blocks" He laughed a bit and smiled. She shook her head "I'd rather hid in my room all the time then have to stay out and see all the dirty looks I get, The Professor said that I have no one to fear here but it's odd I feel that I have more to fear from people here than out there… maybe it's where I came from" she shrugged and took another spoonful.

    "Maybe… So is the Professor really teaching you how to use Cerebro?" The question hung in the air long enough for her to look in to his mind briefly.

    "Do you love Rogue?" There was a silence as the question was asked. It was a deep silence that seemed to penetrate all. Her eyes locked on his.

    "Yes," she laughed a bit.

    "You don't sound so confident, and you never answered my question,"

   "Oh, yeah… I can't sleep" she laughed again, she had a bubbly kind of laughter that made all those around her want to laugh as well.

    "Yeah I kind of guessed that after your whole bit with the hesitation, cause and effect" She spoke with a grin as she dug the spoon in again.

    "So what happened, I heard you were engaged" She swallowed her ice cream and held her head massaging her temples "are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her careful not to touch any of her exposed flesh. It went as fast as it set on however.

    "Yeah, brain freeze" she spoke as she smiled a little and looked up there were tears in the corners of her eyes. This was more than brain freeze. She looked around. He brushed the tears away and leaned in close. She pulled away, something was wrong.

    "The Professor" She spoke as she stood and took off down the hall. She ran till she reached the professors room. She looked at the clock and it instantly clicked open. The room was empty and the window was broken. Bobby stood beside her expression blank, it seemed like he was frozen.

    "Go, go get some one!" Lacey cried as she used her powers to snap her out of her stupor the room was devoid of all life. The professor was gone. Bobby left and she just stood there thinking.  Soon however everyone was there looming around the door way like flies to fodder. It took a while fro the x-me to come the students were first of course back tracking over Bobby's hurried footsteps and stopping when Lacey came into sight. Scott disbursed the crowed 

    "Go back to bed, all of you, NOW!" He shouted as Bobby emerged from behind him. He looked in the doorway of the room.

    "What happened? Bobby told me you felt something" Scott spoke as he watched the nervous wreck of a girl that was Lacey. There was a pause that seemed to last forever as the girl who never really needed to think hard before speaking searched her own mind for words. She took a deep breath.

    "It was like brain freeze, only worse, it was like someone was stitching my mind and the instant it was over I knew something was wrong, my mind felt empty, suddenly I thought of the professor… some part of his mind is watching over me most of the time but I couldn't feel it, I couldn't sense him anywhere, It's kind of like when you're a child and you get lost in the super market" she shook her head and sighed.

    "I found it" Storm spoke as she walked around the room stopping at a small metallic device "The kidnapper must have dropped it at some point"

    "How can you be sure?" Scott asked as he looked at her. Storm flipped a small switch and Lacey suddenly tensed and the furniture in the room started to shake. Storm turned it off "That's enough proof for me" he spoke as he patted Lacey on the shoulder "Are you okay?" he asked as Bobby who was still leaning against the wall walked over to Lacey and paused inches from her and took her hand.

    "I'll take her back to her room" Bobby spoke as he looked at Lacey his gaze never wavered from her eyes.

    "No, we're going to need her., we're short one and , well she can work Cerebro" Scott spoke as he looked at her.

    "Oh NO! nuh-uh! No, I have used it successfully by myself, once! All the other times the professor had to save me!" She spoke as she turned around and looked at Scott Bobby still held her hand stroking the glove.

    "I'll go in there and as soon as I think you're loosing control I'll sever the connection" wolverine spoke as he watched Bobby's hand the thumb stroking away at the satin.

    "No" Bobby spoke up "No, she's only been here for a few months, she has barely any control don't force her to commit mental suicide"

    "Yeah, he's right" Rogue spoke as she stepped forward; Bobby dropped Lacey's hand instantly. It was action reaction stuff.

    "Do you think that Magneto might have something to do with this?" Night Crawler asked as he dropped from the ceiling.

    "Who's a Magneto?" Lacey asked as she looked around.

    "You'll find out soon enough if we're right" Wolverine spoke as he passed Lacey on the way out.

    "Logan! Where are you going?" Rogue asked as she watched him he turned around.

    "Back to bed" She chased after him. Lacey and Bobby watched on kind of suspiciously.

    "I think Logan has the right Idea, I mean we can't really do anything till morning" Scott spoke as he headed for the door.

                Everyone started leaving. Lacey didn't leave she simply sat watching the moon through the shard of the broken window. Bobby stayed too but he was watching her. Lacey however wasn't even trying to read the thought around her but she could feel his emotions loud and clear. She turned around and looked at him as she pulled her heavy black wavy hair into a bun. He reached for her shoulder she turned around and sighed.

    "No, you and Rogue are good together," She smiled a little and shook her head.

    "Rogue has Logan, she has no clue that I know about them but I do,"

    "Bobby what do you think they do?"

    "What do you think we could do?"

    "Nothing! Wolverine had his hand bandaged what do you think will happen to you?" She shook her head and left down the hall. She was confused and frustrated again. That night as she slept things in the mansion moved. 


	3. An Arguement

                The morning brought a better understanding of what happened. The only words that seemed to escape Scott's lips however were "I wish Jean were here". It was odd how things had changed since then. Logan had since moved on to Rogue. Everyone knew though they pretended not to, she was eighteen there was nothing they could do to stop them anyway, however it was Bobby that they felt sorry for. The poor boy was being strung along for appearances, or at least it would seem that way. In Scott's mind however, Jean would fix everything, with her they would be able to find the Professor.

                Lacey woke late. It was well passed 10 when she finally raised her head from the pillow. Once showered and dressed she went to the lower levels. What she was going to do was either incredibly stupid or incredibly selfless. She knelt in front of the door and waited as the lock scanned her eyes.

    "Welcome Lacey" the computer spoke as the doors opened. Lacey continued down the small-lighted path slowly. She paused in front of the small console of which the helmet rested. She placed it a top her head as though it were a crown. To her the weight was immense though it never felt that way before. She drew a deep breath and the doors shut.

                The panels on the vast spherical wall shrunk until they were no longer there and in front of her was nothing but red and white lights against a black background. She searched franticly even though there was a slight building pressure in the back of her mind. She ignored the pressure and kept searching. She was in there for hours before she found him. But it wasn't soon after that the mounting pressure was unbearable and she passed out on the causeway.

                Lacey's disappearance caused a slight panic amongst the x-men. Bobby couldn't focus; his powers were barely kept in check and it to the greatest amount of effort to do the most remedial task. Even that night as he sat on the couch in front of the T.V. sipping a Pepsi he could barely keep his drink cold.

    "This shouldn't be affecting you so much, I though you hated her," Rogue spoke as she walking in and sat beside him.

    "I don't, I don't hate her, she's a great girl, nice personality" he spoke as he twisted the tab of the pop can around in a circle.

    "We never spend anytime together anymore" there was a pause and Bobby simply turned his head to the side and looked at her. It seemed to last for ever on Rogues behalf.

    "Maybe if you spent less time in Logan's room, I saw you two in the hall, if you want out just say the word, there are other's who would be more grateful," He snapped as he froze the Pepsi by accident, he discarded the can by tossing it into the trash.

    "Let me guess, other's with long black hair and psychic abilities?" she quipped as she stood. He didn't answer her, all he did was look at her and she knew "That's what I thought, she'll never love you like I did" she left the room fast.

     "Fine then! Go run to Logan" Bobby barked before he pursed his lips and shut his eyes briefly only to be awakened by Ororo standing in the doorway.

    "We found her"


	4. A Touch

It was 2 AM when someone finally wandered downstairs and found her. Now she sat n the medical area in the lower level. Wires hooked up to her head monitoring her brain activity. Her waves were off the charts the green line jolted all the time. Over and over again the wide looping lines showed that she had more power than she let through. Bobby walked in and ran over to her.

    "What happened?" He asked as she looked at her.

    "I know where the Professor is," She spoke as she looked around "He's with some other mutant, he had a weird helmet,"

    "Magneto" Bobby spoke as he shook his head.

    "So that was Magneto, but what would he want with the professor?" It was then that Scott and Ororo walked in.

    "She knows where the Professor is," Bobby spoke as he held her hand and kept stroking the white satin of her glove.

    "If you aren't sure of yourself you shouldn't push yourself" Scott spoke as he placed his hand on Lacey's shoulder. She smiled a little and nodded.

    "But I wanted to help, after all, it's of little consequence, I know where the Professor is, who cares if I'm hurt, I'm not hurt bad, in fact I'm fine now, I'm awake and my powers are all working fine," Lacey spoke as she looked up at Scott.

    "That's one of the reason's why I called you down here, look at the screen, have you ever seen brain activity like that before? It's beyond Jean's beyond even the Professors" Ororo spoke as she looked away from the screen.

    "I didn't think that was possible, gather everyone and get her suited up, She's coming with us" Scott spoke before he left quickly. Lacey could hear his very loud thoughts he had a lot on his mind.

    "Wow, I'm already an X-man, I feel love" she spoke as she pulled her hands away from Bobby and picked the sensors out of her hair.

                Bobby stuck behind with Lacey. It was incredibly silent. Just the two of them, he traced his fingers around on the table. Lacey hopped down and he grabbed her hand, she looked at him. There was determination behind his cold eyes, he leaned forward and she took three steps back and pulled her gloves off.

    "You want to kiss me only because you haven't felt what it's like to be touched by me, So I'm going to demonstrate" She walked over to him and grabbed his arm with both of her hands, inch from his wrist. Instantly he grimaced as one hand froze and the other burned. The freezing he didn't mind however it was soon a feeling of indifference as his body adjusted to it. However the hand that burned him was the worst pain he had ever felt. However it was bearable to be touched with her and behind the pain there was a sort of pleasure unlike when Rogue had touched him.

                After a while she released him, his skin stuck to her hand like hot tar to a shoe as she pulled her hand away. Her eyes were sad. The burn was intense and she had started to wish instantly that she could turn back time and never do what she had just done. Behind Lacey's eyes was a certain sadness as she looked down at the perfect burn print of her hand. 

    "For you I'd bear it" He spoke as he closed the distance ever more holding the tears back from the awful pain that surged through him. She shook her head.

    "No, I can feel you pain even now you're holding back tears and such, it must be very painful" she spoke softly as she looked over at the cabinets. A drawer opened and a tube of ointment floated over followed by gauze bandage that came out of the same drawer, the drawer then slid closed as the ointment and bandage reached her hand. She set them down on the table and pulled her white gloves back on.  She opened the ointment and gently smoothed some over the burn with her powers.

    "It must be awful" he spoke as he watched her. She glanced up at him.

    "What? Not being able to touch people?" she spoke softly, he nodded "It's not so bad, I'm getting used to it, I really don't have anyone to touch anyways, no one that's not otherwise occupied at least" she the placed the gauze bandage over the wound softly with her hands.

   "That could be changed you know"

   "Not over me!" she spoke before she left the room leaving Bobby alone in the silent near darkness. He rubbed his arm, the bandage was soft and he could still feel her hand on his skin as he stared after her.

                Bobby didn't see Lacey again until they were getting on the jet. He was hypnotized by the way she walked. The suit she was wearing seemed to be a size too large. It didn't hug her body the way it hugged the others. He noticed every nuance in her movements. She moved fluidly like the way he remembered Mystique's movements. He was completely infatuated with her now.

    "You don't have a nick name yet do you?" Cyclops asked as he glanced back at Lacey.

    "Enchantress" Bobby spoke up as he strapped himself in. Lacey looked over at him.

    "Enchantress…" he smirked a bit "It fits" Cyclops stated as the Jet took off. She sat back a little. "So where is he?" Lacey closed her eyes they moved underneath the frail thin skin of her eyelids.

    "He's somewhere off of the coast of Spain" she spoke as she opened her eyes. 


End file.
